No Talking
by Angelfan984
Summary: Emma finally succumbs to Hook's advances and gives into their desires. It was amazing, better than she had ever imagined but was it just a dream?


Emma couldn't sleep. Again. She tossed and turned as her black tank clung to her body that was drenched in sweat. It was unnaturally hot for a night in June. Maine was always cooler but a heat wave had caught Storybrook in it's clutches for the last two days. Flipping over onto her back, she took a deep breath and starred at the ceiling for the upteenth time that night.

She hadn't slept well in two weeks, ever since their return from Neverland. They had found Henry and the fairies had found a way to get them home. But nightmares of what she saw and what she had to do plagued her. One of the Lost Ones head, rolling on the ground. She woke crying out for Henry. After having watched a Lost One rip his shadow from his body. There were even a few occasions were she woke yelling out Hook's name. His near death experience in front of her caused different nightmares. She had almost lost him to Pan. Sometimes sleep was just elusive and she would lie there replaying day after day of trekking through the forest with Gold and Regina who she barely tolerated. Days where she searched side by side with Hook. His body, way too close to of stolen kisses would flit through her mind's eye. Then, there were the other dreams.

Hands wandering over her body. A tongue sliding down the valley of her breasts. Cold steel pressed against her stomach, holding her writhing body down. Dark stubble irritating the smooth skin of her thighs. A smirk that could infuriate her and turn her on in a matter of seconds. Blue eyes watching her as she came undone in his hands under his ministrations. They were the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Emma felt their pull every time she was around and it really was only a matter of time before they and the rest of him pulled her under. How was it she could dream of something that hadn't even happened. How could she feel his skin on her skin, having never felt it before? She would wake from these dreams with her body on absolute fire. It unnerved her, how desperately she wanted Hook.

Giving up the ghost on sleep for the time being, Emma slipped out of bed. She walked past her parent's bedroom and opened the door to Henry's room. He lay in his bed, sleeping deeply. Creeping in silently, Emma walked up to the side of his bed. She found herself in this very same spot, night after night. Looking down at her son sleeping peacefully in his own bed. God, was she grateful that he was back home. Words couldn't express the relief she had felt when he flew into her arms in Neverland. But joy surpassed even that feeling when she brought him home and put him to bed for the first time. It was like the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders and she could breathe again.

Emma reached down and brushed a brown lock of hair off his forehead. Her finger tips slid over his forehead slowly and she smiled at him. Her baby boy was home safe and sound. And no one would ever take him from her again. She would protect him with everything in her. She would see to it that he was in this bed, sleeping every night. Henry then turned suddenly in his sleep, murmuring. Emma bent down slightly and heard him say, "tell me another story Captain Hook."

She resisted the urge to laugh. That was her little boy. Dreaming of pirates and adventures in Neverland. Henry had bugged Hook for pirate stories the whole way home. She was sure that his patience would run out but it never did. He told each story with such exuberance that she found herself sitting next to Henry, just as capitvated. Each story different from the last but usually ending with the Captain having to find his way out of some kind of sticky mess. Just like the one they were in when Henry was taken. If Emma was being true to herself, she knew she had Hook to thank for finding him. It was all due to him and she was sure that this story would become a favorite for Henry.

The overprotective Mom stepped back and left Henry's room with one more look over her shoulder. She blew a kiss at him, knowing it was silly but she loved that boy more than she ever thought she could. Emma made her way down to the kitchen. She made herself a hot chocolate with cinnamon and sipped it slowly by the window. Despite the insane heat, it seemed the only thing in the world that could possibly lull her back to sleep. Once she was done, she set the cup in the sink gently and made her way back to her bedroom. She went to the window and opened it wide, letting the slight breeze waft through her room. She stood there for a moment, inhaling the scent of rain. Within a few moments, it began to pour. Emma loved a good rainstorm. The noise of the rain falling was soothing. Hoping for the best, she crawled back into her bed and shut her eyes once more.

After consuming close to two bottles full of rum, Hook realized he was drunk. All he had been trying to do was push thoughts of the blond savior from his head. And the only thing that would accomplish that was copious amounts of alcohol. It was two thirty in the morning and here he was thinking of her again. The stolen kisses in Neverland. How close they had become on their journey to find her son. Sharing deep dark secrets that had never been told to another before. It had all happened, but at this point it seemed like some far off dream.

Once they had returned to Storybrook, he kept hoping she would come to him. All in vain of course because it never happened. They had been back for two weeks now and he had barely seen her twice. Once in passing at the diner and once when he had hunted her down at the station. But of course, something came up and she had run off, avoiding him. It was what she did best. She had let her walls down in Neverland but they were solid and withstanding in Storybrook.

Hook took one last sip of rum, draining the bottle. He got up from his desk and stumbled over to his bed, removing articles of clothing on the way. He fell like a sack of potatoes onto his bed with his pants and boots still on. As he stared at the ceiling, he heard the rain begin to fall outside. A smile crossed his lips. Their last stolen kiss had been in the rain, the night they had found Henry. Hook found himself suddenly liking the sound of the falling rain. He shut his eyes, trying to hold onto the memory as the rum finally knocked him out.

Still not being able to sleep, Emma found herself standing in the rain on the docks looking up at the Jolly Roger. Even with the rain, she found the boat, no, ship as Hook had corrected her, quite beautiful. She wasn't sure why she left the house. She knew Henry was safe with Snow and Charming asleep next to his bedroom. But she knew she needed to get out and catch a breath of air. And that breath of air had lead her to getting in the car and coming here. It suddenly became clear to her why she left the house. Emma was determined to end the dance that her and Hook had been performing for weeks now. So she began her ascent up the ladder onto the Jolly Roger.

Hook roused from his sleep once her heard light foot steps above him. He tried unsuccesfully to sit up and get out of bed to find out who the intruder was. But before he could stand, he found a very wet Emma standing in his door. "Fancy that. I was just thinking of you love." He said with a smirk. Emma said nothing as she just stood there, starring at him. "Is everything all right Emma?" Hook asked with concern, finally standing and coming to a rest in front of her. Still she said nothing. Beginning to feel a bit unnerved, Hook opened his mouth to ask once more what was wrong but found himself with a finger on his lips. "No talking." Emma whispered as she removed her finger. She brushed past him and entered his room, sliding her red leather jacket off and flinging it over the chair by his desk.

Hook turned, his eyes widening in surprise. Emma had begun a slow striptease in the center of the room. Her wet tank hit the floor. Seeing Emma half naked was a sight to be hold. Her porceling skin glowed in the moonlight that managed to filter it's way into his cabin through the window. The pirate froze in place. "I did say no talking, but I sure as hell didn't say you couldn't actively participate." The princess said quietly with a smirk on her face that could rival his own. Hook seemed to snap out of his trance. "Are we really doing this Swan?" He asked while lust darkened his eyes. He refused to take the first step. He wanted the decision to be all hers. A slight nod of her head was all it took to bring their two bodies together.

Shoes came off, pants hit the floor. Emma's back hit the soft mattress of his bed while Hook looked down admiring her beautiful body adorned with a matching set of blood red lingerie. Swan is going to be the death of me, Hook thought as he slowly removed her last articles of clothing. Bare to each other for the first time, Emma appraised his body. His pale skin was marred with various scars, thus proving the last 300 years of his life had been anything but easy. Another night, she would take the time to kiss them all and trace her tongue over them but tonight wasn't that night. She reached up to grab his biceps, bringing his body to half cover hers. She admired how soft his skin was over his strong biceps. He wasn't overly muscled but she knew his body was that of a fighter. Lithe and lean.

Hook felt his body cover hers as skin met skin for the first time. If this was his first time as a young man, it might have been enough for him to come undone. Emma was a marvel clothed, she was a true beauty naked. And he wanted to worship every inch of skin he could get his lip, hand and hook on. Damn it, his hook. Looking down at Emma, he pushed himself off her for a moment to unattach it. But Emma reached up, stopping him. "Leave it." She said, her voice coming out breathy. His eyes met hers, making sure she truly meant that. "You are one hell of a woman." He responded, which earned him a pinch on the behind. "I told you...no talking. Or I'll leave." Hook grinned, pretending to zip his mouth shut and toss the key away. Always so cheeky Emma thought she reached up and yanked his head down to her.

Every time their mouths met, Hook felt that he could die a happy man. Emma tasted like sunshine and strawberries and all that was right in the world. If someone could taste like home, she was that person. Their tongues met, battling for dominance. Hook knew that nothing with Emma would ever be easy, it was always a fight. But he welcomed that challenge as he wound his hand into her hair. He tilted her head, giving him better access as he deepened the kiss. Emma moaned as his tongue slid along her own. She could taste the rum he had recently been drinking. She smiled against his mouth. Emma had never been a fan of rum but when it was mixed with a taste that was simply Hook, she was addicted to it.

His hands wandered over her damp body. His tongue found it's way down the valley of her breasts. Cold steel pressed against her stomach, holding her writhing body down as his tongue entered her core again and again. Dark stubble irritated the smooth skin of her thighs. Emma looked down, to see him looking back at her. It was the sexiest moment of her life up until that point. A smirk lit up his face. The same one that could infuriate her and turn her on in a matter of seconds. Blue eyes watched her as she came undone for the first time in his hands under his ministrations. Emma felt their pull and for once, she gave up fighting their pull. She allowed them to pull her under into the raging sea that was Hook loving her. She cried out his moniker in pure ectasy. "It's Killian, love." He said to her, reminding her of the man, not the villain that she was in bed with as he moved back up her body. Emma blushed momentarily at her error. "Kiss me Killian." She said and their mouths met once more.

Hook hadn't known peace since the day before Milah was killed. When he entered Emma for the first time, a bright light blinded him and he realized, this was what it felt like. A warmth spread through his body like wildfire and he reveled in it as he slid into her body over and over again. Her wet but drying hair was fanned out like a halo on his pillow. Her nails slid down his right shoulder, drawing thin lines of blood. He barely noticed as he kept moving inside of her. Emma felt her second orgasm approaching. She hadn't recovered from the first but Hook, no Killian, being inside of her was enough to bring her to the brink once more. He was doing all the right things and just being with him made it that much harder to keep it together. He noticed this and he knew he was risking it to speak to her. The last thing he wanted to do was break the moment but at this point, he doubt he could. They were finally together and this was meant to happen. They were meant to be.

"Let go Emma, my Emma." He whispered to her in the dark of his cabin and she came hard. She came so hard that her body shook. She tightened around him so hard that one last thrust sent him spiraling into nirvana after her. Killian slid his head into the notch between her head and throat. He bit down as he came, muffling his shout of ectasy into her throat. It felt so good that Emma cried out once more at the bite.

Killian could barely hold himself above her anymore. What had just happened was so intense that he felt wrung out. Emma felt his body shake in exhaustion so she wrapped her arms around him and brought his body down on top of hers. He blanketed her body with his weight and for once in her life, she felt safe. She couldn't remember the last time in her life that she had felt that way. Leave it to Killian to bring that feeling back to her. Killian lay there in silence, enjoying the steady rythm of her heart beat. He brought his good hand up and placed it over her heart. Emma ran her hand through his sweaty hair while she rubbed his back. Her fingers accidentally slid over the five scratches down his back and he let out a small groan at the sting of pain.

Thunder clapped overhead as Killian flew up into a sitting position. That dream had been so intense that his hair was sweaty and his body was tired. He looked all around the cabin for Emma, praying what had happened wasn't a dream but she wasn't there. He brought his good hand up to his face. He couldn't bare another dream like this, it was too painful. He turned to place his feet on the floor and get out of bed but a pain on his back stopped him. He reached up over his shoulder and touched his fingers to five slices down his back. The blood on his fingers caused his breath to stop.

Lightening flashed, lighting up the whole room as Emma sat up in bed, breathing heavy. That had been one hell of a dream. Her and Killian had finally made love for the first time and the experience had been beyond her wildest dreams. But it had been just that, a mere dream. A tear slipped down her cheek in realization that once more, it was nothing but a dream. Emma turned to look at the clock beside her bed when she felt a tighteness in her neck. She reached up to touch the skin, feeling a bite mark there. Emma's eyes widened in realization.

After throwing on a jacket and shoes and checking on Henry one last time, Emma grabbed her keys and jumped into the beetle. She was at the docks before she knew it, flying onto the Jolly Roger. Her efforts caused her to be soaked within seconds but at this point, she didn't care. She ran down the steps and stopped at the door that led to Hook's cabin. Should she knock or just barge in? Who cared at this point? Emma slammed open the door, standing there in the moonlight,dripping wet.

Hook lept out of bed and was in front of her in second. He flipped her hair over her shoulder to see the bite mark as Emma whipped his body around to see the nail marks in his back. "I thought it was just a dream." She murmured in the darkness as her eyes trailed over his skin. He slowly turned. "Gods Emma, so did I." Here it was. Here was the opportunity they had both been waiting for. Something had caused them to dream the same thing. To bring them to this moment, together. Emma let out a breath she had been holding for too long. A smile spread across her face. "What is it love?" Hook asked, smiling back. Emma brought her finger to his lips and whispered. "No talking."


End file.
